deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Valentine VS Bill Overbeck
Jill Valentine VS Bill Overbeck is Sinnovalos' second Death Battle. Description Season 1 Episode 2: Resident Evil VS Left 4 Dead! These two badasses of the apocalypse go head to head. Who's the fittest to survive? '' Interlude (Cues: Invader) Wiz: The best thing about the zombie apocalypse survivors? They can come from all sorts of backgrounds. '''Boomstick: Some stories follow the young children of the outbreak, others follow heroic journalists, but then you get the more professional, and senior survivors who are always around for the more difficult of the undead. ' Wiz: Jill Valentine, co founder of the BSAA. Boomstick: And Bill Overbeck, the wily 'Nam Veteran. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jill Valentine (Cues: Resident Evil Outbreak File 2, Intro) '''Boomstick: Now, this might come as a surprise to you, but the heroic figure of Jill Valentine didn't actually come from such clean origins. ' Wiz: Taking after her father, Dick, Jill copied his life of crime as a thief for the majority of her younger years. One day, that would all be turned on its head when Dick was sentenced to a large prison sentence for his crimes. Not wanting to see Jill end up like him, he told her not to repeat his mistakes. 'Boomstick: Jill agreed, and enlisted into the United States army at 22. Excelling in the role, Jill was offered a position on the Delta Force training programme - becoming a talented bomb defuser. ' Wiz: She would retire from the army prematurely, and would move to Racoon City to become a police officer of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S) growing particularly close to her team mates such as Chris Redfield. 'Boomstick: One day, the squad were sent to investigate a helicopter crash just beyond the city. Now, if I have my zombie storytelling down then this is a ''terrible ''idea. ' Wiz: It turned out that there was a horde of zombie dogs near the crash, which killed two of the officers and chased the rest of them to an abandoned mansion. 'Boomstick: Tense. ' Wiz: Unbeknown to Jill, the mansion would prove to be a second encounter with zombies, and other mutated creatures that she battled off to survive. She would soon discover that the mansion was in actuality a laboratory for Umbrella, who were being aided by Jill's then captain Albert Wesker, who would also seemingly be killed by the monstrous Tyrant. 'Boomstick:Of course escaping the mansion was not the end of Jill's zombie, mutants, and general horror killing career, and she would find herself in the middle of Racoon City when it became Ground Zero for a G-Virus outbreak. ' Wiz: Anticipating that the city was on the way to destruction, Jill teamed up with Carlos Oliviera, and escaped the doomed city before the nuclear strikes could begin. This was not so straight forward, as Jill and Carlos had to war their way through hundreds of zombies while also engaging the terrifying Nemesis on and off throughout the story, with Jill being the focus of the Pursuer's attention. 'Boomstick: Thankfully, Jill was able to kick Nemesis' arse and she would go on to survive many more encounters with the zombies, be it on ships against terrifying saw wielders, or against her own team while under Wesker's control, Jill makes for a hard foe to come up against. But her story only gets her so far. ' Wiz: Helping to found the BSAA, Jill and her partners have set about a global mission of protecting humanity from Bioterrorism. Given the nature of the challenges she comes up against, it should be no surprise to anyone ''to hear that she is armed to the teeth, and takes no chances with her enemies. (Cues: Approaching the Queen Zenobia) '''Boomstick: Keeping things basic to begin with, Jill uses a Beretta pistol, which was later outdated and replaced by the Samurai Edge custom weapon. ' Wiz: Beretta 92F custom weapons are a line of Italian pistols, and were especially built for S.T.A.R.S after production of the weapon by Joseph Kendo. The prototypes were comissioned for use by specific units, such as Jill, Wesker and Chris and Barry Burton. Yes, Jill's current variant has an unknown location for now, it is still her specific custom pistol, so that's what she'll be using. 'Boomstick: The name of Samurai Edge comes from the design of the wide, black angled slide and white rounded barrel, resembling the a katana. ' Wiz: Particularly, it is more effective against weaker opponents, but has a small risk of dealing critical hits to non boss opponents. While it is a common weapon, Jill will often vary it up when going against more challenging foes, such as using the Benelli M3 pump action shotgun. 'Boomstick: That shit'll pack a punch as well. ' Wiz: Obviously, the gun is preferable in close range encounters, being able to punch through BOWs and other foes with ease. This shotgun in particular has a tight pellet spread, making for more effective use at hitting targets' vulnerable spots. This also lends the shotgun superior range than most of its like weapons. '''Boomstick: The ammo can go very quickly though, and it only has seven twelve gague shells. But please, if it offers a chance to paint the halls with blood and guts, who are we to complain? Wiz: She can make use of a knife in close range as well, with it being her only melee weapon option. She often uses this in quick stabbing techniques rather than going for wide, sweeping attacks. This is in large part down to her agile and athletic frame; Jill is described as short and muscular, often able to pepper opponents with stunning kicks, as opposed to slugging punches. Boomstick: Yeah, remember when that Raymond guy thought restraining Jill from beind was a good idea? She hit him with a kick, from a perfectly stood position. The kick went over her shoulder and ''still ''generated enough power to force him to release her. Man, my legs get achy if I take two steps at once. Wiz: Jill leaves nothing to be desired in regards to strength either; she frequently helps partners lift heavy metal doors, as well as being able to wield weapons with powerful kick such as shotguns, magnums and rocket lauchers. She was also able to match Nemesis with physical blows for a period as well, though this was a drawn out battle. Even with that caviat, it is credit to Jill's physical stamina as she was able to sustain the fight even after trying to escape for large periods of time. 'Boomstick: Jill's travel speed is of a high standard; she's in good shape, has light to no armour so she's not being weighed down by anyone. But her reaction speeds are the more impressive caegory. ' Wiz: In Resident Evil Revelations, she was able to evade Norman, the Ultimate Abyss, who teleprted towards Valentine. She was able to avoid the attack, from an angle she couldn't really have known it was coming from. Norman also uses this technique frequently in the fight, so Jill's credit for this feat is legitimate. While an arguement could be made that Jill was prepared for the teleports in the later game, there is no set guarantee where Norman actually ends up after each teleport. 'Boomstick: She's also dodged gunfire, rocket launchers and physical blows from a variety of opponents. ' Wiz: As a marksman, we have seen her hit perfect headshots from over a hundred yards away, while on a moving ''helicopter. She is also able to pick off BOWS weak spots regularly and this would be supported by her having at least basic arms training as a police force member, soldier and BSAA. '''Boomstick: We've seen Jill outsmart certain death situations on the regular, be it on skinkng ships or in the face of horrible monsters. ' Wiz: Jill is not perfect though; her speed based style dictates that she is not well armoured, making her quite an easy target for physically superior foes if they are of similar to greater training. It's obvious that Valentine prefers pace over power, even if she is capable of delivering power in one off scenarios. This also plays into her flexible style, so while it can be a hinderance, it only amplifies Jill's advantages. 'Boomstick: She's also way more prepared to take on BOWs and wretched monsters than human opponents. That's not to say she can't do it, not at all, but it is a lot more diffucult to change between the two different opponents than it first seems. ' Wiz: And while yes, Jill is a very capable one on one fighter, she is much preferred in a team scenario. She is usually seen with at least one partner, be it Chris or Parker, but that does not mean she is totally inept. And any damage Jill does sustain can be dealt with by the use of herbs. 'Boomstick: Green herbs are the typical HP healing herb. In different games, they heal different amounts, so we'll be using the 25% healing cap. That's because in most games, they are the only herb on hand. ' Wiz: Typically, yes, Green Herbs are the sole healing items. But they are still very effective healing tools, and Jill can equip five of them, allowing for plenty of healing options over the space of a battle. 'Boomstick: She is very well versed as a fighter, armed to the teeth, and not afraid to pull off horrifying stunts of athleticism to kick your arse. What more could you want from a zombie main protagonist? ' Jill Valentine: You want S.T.A.R.S? I'll give you stars... Bill Overbeck (Cues: Train to Miami) Wiz: Intermission Fight Conclusion Custom Track Category:Sinnovalos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Resident Evil VS Left 4 Dead Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle